little big planet psp
by Dr-J33
Summary: when a green sackperson is asked by the mystic to bring the creation curadors to a carnival, this sackperson enters a wild adventure. based off lbp psp. which is owned by sony not me.
1. Chapter 1

Little big planet ch1; didgeridoos and dragons.

Welcome to the world of little big planet, a world full of sack people and their giddy ways. also im British! Our story begins in the down under where one little sack person will become a big star.

Shows an Australia type area.

Me: enjoy it while ya can, cuz when I rule the world, it will be all gone.

A camo sack person with a pearl necklace jeans, black shoes and a cork hat walking through this area.

Sack jay: walkin walkin….wal-wal-walk walkin.

An Australian dude stops him.

Dude: hi you look like you crave adventure.

Jay: more than a fat guy craves ice-cream.

Dude: im Bruce, and you should see the mystic.

Jay: finally. ADVENTURE!

Flapjack: hey my line!

A dingo eats flapjack.

Me: thank the me I hate that show!

Later…..

Jay comes upon a kangaroo.

Kangaroo: yo dog press a to jump and r to grab stuff!

Jay: but this is a fanfic.

Kangaroo: oh sorry then…..

Jay comes across a sheep car.

Jay: cool!

Sheep: gimme a push!

He does and he rides the sheep for a bit till he sees a turtle.

Jay: this looks like an enemy!

Jay jumps on its visable brain and it fades making a Mario type noise.

Kangaroo: that was not an enemy.

Jay: oh…. I knew that…..

Jay eventually runs into Bruce

Bruce: you are ready to see the mystic in the cave of dreams.

Jay: ok that makes sense.

Later….

jay: this floor piece feels funny…

A piece of cheese rolls by and a thing bursts up and eats it, making jay collide with a bird thing.

Bird: feed the floor beast and grab my beak to pass.

Jay does stuff and cheese rolls by and the thing bursts from the floor, sending jay strait to the birds beak.

Bird: you may pass…

Later(again)…..

Bruce: be carefull these heads are evil and stuff…

Shows a bunch of blue skull…..head….things.

After dodging various heads our hero comes upon a fat guy in a loincloth, black hair, and a white beard.

Mystic: g day mate im the mystic mate and I like to say mate mate, mate mate mate mate!

Bruce: you need your medicine.

Lader…

Mystic: thanks mate, sack jay you show great promise, your just what im looking for….

Jay: ok so…. What can I do to help?

Mystic: enter my didgeridoo

Jay: 0_0.….

Mystic: it's an instrument.

Jay: oh ok.

He does.

Jay: its dark here.

Jay is shown in a cosmic type area wearing a jetpack.

Jay: you have a very big didgeridoo.

Mystic's voice: why thank you.

Greetings sack jay we have been expecting you.

Jay: who said that?

Im the British narrator of lbp.

Jak: oh ok!

Well the creation curators are holding a great carnival where they will share, interact, and party like mad.

Jay: that sounds fun!

Yes well some(aka most in the game) have not responded to their invitations. This is where you come in. you must find the curators, and rid them of their annoyances so they may attend the carnival.

Jay: now that sounds like an adventure.

Normally we wouldn't ask just anyone to do this but you are different, you are you….

Jay: awesome!

Now remove the jetpack and fall in to this pothole leading to the orient.

He does and falls into a big black hole.

The orient.

Jay comes out of a black hole.

Jay: that was fun!

Emperor sario: greetings im emperor sario and im not a villain, a dragon has been attacking us nonstop. Now help fix my wall. Did I mention im not a villain.

Jay: ok!

He grabs a lantern and floats onto a platform.

Worker: move these pieces into place with levers.

Jay: aye aye working slave!

Later….

Worker: careful, there is bombs here.

Shows a blue sack person with glasses, a red vest, pants, and black shoes.

En: whats going on!

Jay walks in.

Jay: oh hi why are you here this place is gunna blow soon. Oh and im sack jay.

En: oh im en…

Jay: well im going back to my adventure.

En: what adventure?

Jay: im gunna find the curators and get them to go to a festival.

En:….can I join?

Jay: the more the merrier!

En: thanks…..jay.

Later….

En: the wall is repaired.

A dragon busts the wall.

Jay: hey that's not nice!

Sario: oh noes it's the dragon! Now escape. Im not a villain

The 2 get in a cart thing.

Jay: ill drive.

En: oh that's ok ill shoot with this anti dragon cannon.

The 2 make their escape.

En we should be sa-

The dragon flies up behind them.

En: dra-dra-dra-dra-dra-dra-

Jay: what is it en.

En: dra-dragon!

En fires the anti dragon cannon like crazy.

Dragon: owie!

They exit the cart and jump down a I cant think of a name for it.

Jay: do something hes catching up.

En: I got it!

He hands jay a medium sized rock.

Jay: why did you hand me a rock.

En: this is why.

En pushes him over the edge and en grabs a rock and jumps after him.

Jay: what was that for!

En: the rocks will increase our weight making us fall faster!

Jay: oh that's good!

Later…

Jay: yeah we escaped!

The dragon flies in.

En: !

Dragon: I will destroy this land unless my son is returned! You 2 the emperor stole it, get it back or I will destroy you.

The format changes to wide screen and zooms in on jay's eyes.

Jay(squinting): ill do it…..

Later…..

Sario: you stop the dragon?

En: he says he will stop if you return his son.

Sario: oh take it to him and give him my most sincere apologies.

En: your not a villan?

Sario: no im not.

Jay: he told us hes not a villan…..a lot.

Sario: one problem… my mother is the only one who knows the combo and shes at bingo.

Jay: en do your nerd hacking thing.

En: im not a nerd! Hey a trading card!

Jay: lets think….

Sario: if you enter the rooms you can find the combo.

Jay: no time!

En: there is a certain way to do this.

Jay: insert a code randomly?

En: yep.

They do.

Tiger lark dragon snake.

The path to the egg opens up.

Jay: now lets grab the egg and go!

I say later a lot don't I….

Dragon: thank you jay I will name him after you…. Sack dragon. Say you need a lift anywhere?

Jay: yeah to the bazar.

Dragon: then hop on guys.

They do and the dragon flies off.

Dragon: squada-

Me: that's the gag for the next chapter.

En: will there be an in flight movie?

Dragon: yes… high school musical!

Jay and en: !

To be continued…


	2. fun in the red hot merciless

Little big planet ch2; fun in the red hot….merciless….. Cruel…(curls in the fetal position) mommy I need a cookie….

The dragon lands in the bazar and jay and en get off.

Jay: the horror…

En: they are everywhere…..

Shows a lamp.

Jay: cool a lamp! Lets rub it and get 3 wishes!.

En: I don't know…. I could get dirty….

Jay: oh come on it will be fun!

A monkey in a crown runs in.

Monkey theif king: mine!

He takes the lamp and leaves.

En: woah didn't- aaaajhhhhhhh!

Sultan: what? Never seen a blue fat guy before? The monkey stole my lamp! Please get it back!

En: why don't you?

Sultan: im too fat.

Jay: oh… well en lets go chase a monkey!

One chase montage later….

En: I(pant) hate(pant) my(pant) life!(pant).

Jay: he went into the thieves den.

Guy: I can get you in…

En: how?

Guy: get in my basket.

They do.

Jay: mmmmm….. I smell somthin good!

Guy: got to hurry or monkeys get pizza for free!

The guy is revealed to be a pizza guy.

En: you're a pizza guy?

P guy: yea!

Monkey guard: finally pizza!

The gate opens and the pizza guy gets in.

Later…

The 2 get out of the baskets.

En: lets go!

Jay: almost….

Jay steals two slices of pizza.

En: you cant eat that much.

Jay: ones for you.

En: oh thanks!

Jay gives en a slice and they leave.

You: whats with Dr-J33 ocs and pizza!

Later(again….)

En: we need a key.

Jay: got it!

Jay runs away then returns dragging a large key.

Pot monkey: ha! Fools!

The floor vanishes from beneath them.

En: yikes!

Jay: darn!

Jay falls and en pulls out a sign.

Sign: didn't see this coming.

En falls as well.

Pot monkey: haha! Im gunna get a promotion!

Jay and en walk in.

Pot monkey: what! How!

Jay: we took the way up.

En: yeah, those booby traps where hard.

Jay(with a scimitar stabbed in his hat and on fire with a snake squeezing him): WA BOOBY TRAPS?

Me: im trying to make an internet gag so don't judge me!

Pot monkey: im so fired…

Monkey king: ha cant catch me sack bozo!

Jay and en are shown grabbing his tail.

Monkey king: seriously how do you do that?

Jay: do what?

Monkey king: heres a deal, if you can beat my tail grab game, you get the lamp and I quit thieving.

Jay: deal.

He super jumps and grabs the lamp(it starts lowering).

Jay: this is easy.

Monkey king: well taste my fire ba!-

A rock hits him in the face.

Monkey king: ow….

En is shown tossing a rock up and down.

En: I may be a coward, but i can aim good.

Jay and the lamp reach the floor.

Monkey king: you win, and as rules state, im a reformed simian now.

The 2 leave with the lamp.

En: now lets bring this to the creation curador.

Voice: im in here!

Jay: who said that?

Shows the lamp.

Voice in lamp: in here.

En: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Intermission!

Me: what to-

Voice: the pizza place is open again!

Me: ^-^ ! This actualy happened as I wrote this.

Back to the story!

En: -HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Voice: use the lamp sticker!

En: we don't-

Jay pulls out a lamp sticker.

En: how?

Jay: I found it.

Jay uses it on the lamp and a genie comes out.

Genie: thanks, im the genie of the lamp. Use this magic carpet so we can get back to sultan.

En: just so im caught up, you're the creation here?

Genie: yeah.

En: ok then.

Jay gets on a carpet.

Jay: grab the lamp!

En drags the lamp on board.

En: how do you work this?

Genie: just grab.

Jay grabs a side and the carpet takes off.

Genie(in gwoms voice): squadala! Were off!

Lader…..

They reach sultan.

Sultan: my lamp! And my old friend the genie!

Genie: Good to see ya sultan.

Sultan: as a reward we will attend the carnival.

En: that's a reward?

Sultan: yeah good point, jump into that very big lamp while I think of something.

They do.

Genie: you can provide transport to the golden sands.

Sultan: good idea.

Later….

A carpet lands in an Egypt type area.

Jay: thanks for the lift!

Gwom: no prob. Squadala! Im off!

Gwom flies away.

En: im so partched… oh an oasis!

En attempts to jump in but when he touches the water he gets electrocuted.

En: blargityblargblarg!

En runs back to jay.

En: that's BUZZ! Messed up!

Jay: yeah… look a person.

Person: im prince funubis and im building the biggest fun park in lbp!

Jay: oh cool!

En: theres a carnival you need to attend.

Funubis: ok.

Jay: wow that was easy.

Funubis: if you help me finish my park and find my lost camel.

En: I somehow saw this coming…..

After finding and riding a camel….

Funubis: log and load my cargo!

Jay: en this sounds like your type of thing so you do it, I need a break.

Jay joins a random poker game.

Jay: I throw in 5 bucks.

Blade guy: too rich for my blood. Fold.

Fawful: I fold from this game of cardness.

Dr.j: I see your 5 and raise you a boot(sets a boot on the table).

En: ok…. So.

Long painful hours later…..

En: I(pant)…..hate(pant) my life!...(pant).

Jay walks in.

Jay: ok now lets go!

One cargo boat ride later…

Funubis: now you must-

Camel: sir we caught this sack person wrestling with your pet monster chicken.

Another camel enters a white sack girl with a blonde ponytail, a blue shirt, purple skirt, red high heels, and a large earring.

Funubis: you are one crazy sack girl. But I am impressed you jumped my electric fence.

Sack girl: I cant help it it was soo tempting and that chicken was calling me out!

En: woah im glad im not her jay…jay?

Jay is shown with his eyes in the shape of a heart and staring at the sack girl.

Funubis: you will be imprisoned!

Jay: or she could join us on our quest!

En: jay no strangers.

Funubis: fine as of now she is your problem.

The camel sets her down.

Sack girl: hay thanks um uh? Whats your name?

Jay: im jay and that's en.

Sack girl: oh im sg. Well my real name is gina but everyone calls me sack girl, sg for short. So what is this quest anyways?

Jay: to bring the creation curators to a carnival.

Sg: wow cool I always wanted to go on an adventure!

Jay: me two!

En: so as you where saying.

Funubis: you must test the rides for my big fun park.

Jay and sg: AWSOME!

En: (great now im gunna have to deal with 2 of them….)

Montage! Yay!

Cue malbis boss music!

Guy: 2 rides for the price of 3!

Jay is shown at the top of a fun house approaching a slide.

Jay:(this will be fun1)

Jay goes down the slide.

Jay: wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

En is shown jumping from bumper car to bumper car.

En: oh dear….

En almost falls off but reached the end of the bumper cars.

En: phew…..

En trips and lands in a randomly placed oasis and gets electrocuted.

En: blargityblargblarg!1!

Sg is shown on a ferris wheel.

Sg: I can see wherever dr.j takes place from up here!

The 3 are then shown running through a building with crushing walls.

En: this isn't safe!

Sg: its fun!

Jay: and that's what counts!

They reach a sarcophagus.

Sarcophagus: wana see a scary ride…

En: no.

Sg: oh I love scary rides!

Jay: yeah!

They get in the sarcophagus and it flies to a roller coaster.

Sarcophagus: behold! The sarcophacoaster!

En: I think ill sit this one out.

Sg: no way jose!

Sg drags him onto the coaster and the 3 buckle in.

Jay: lets do this!

The coaster starts moving.

En: (inhales)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jay and sg: !

TURN!

En: MOMMY!

Sg: AWSOME!

Jay: YEAH!

LOOP DE LOOP!

En(holding on to his glasses): YIKES!

Sg: YAHOO!

Jay(holding on to his hat): YEHAW!

MANUVER THAT IS IN THE SHAPE OF RAINBOW BUNCHIE!

En: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- (the coaster and time stop completely) wait what?

Sg: ok…..

Jay: weird….

(Time returns to normal and the coaster resumes moving.)

The coaster reaches the bottom.

Funubis: how was it?

En: !

Sg: fun!

Jay: awesome!

Funubis: well you all get 10% discounts for all my parks!(exept during holiday seasons and promotional offers some restrictions apply).

En: oh joy….. Can we just end the chapter now!

TO BE CONTINUED….

En's voice: thank you.


	3. stuff happens

Little big planet ch3; snow, primates, ACTION!

The 3 are shown riding the coaster through what appears to look like germany.

Jay: why does this go into the alpine run?

Sg: dunno.

En: !

Sg: how do we even get-

The coaster crashes into a house ceiling and they fall out.

Sg: -out?

Jay: we made it!

En: !

Jay: um… en its over.

A man who looks like a clock enters.

Hans gross: mine machine! Itz ruined!

Sg: sorry….

En: you need to attend a carnival.

Hans: before you even think of me going there, you must finds thyne childrens!

Jay: heh heh you talk funny.

Hans: its mine accent.

En: how hard can to be to find kids.

En steps outside and is instantly frozen.

Sg: we need warmer clothes.

One outfit change later…

Jay: ok lets split up.

EN

After riding on skaters, and dodging- cows? What kind of area is this! He finds a waffle looking kid in a cable car.

Big hans: please help!

En: looks dangerous….

Big hans: I vant to go home and eat chocolate.

Tom: chocolate…. Did you say-

En: not now.

Tom: oh ok sorry to bother you.

Tom leaves.

En: how do I work this?

Big hans: pull the switch.

One objective later…..

Big hans: we mad vit!

En: now I just wait….

A green spaceship lands on him and a familiar person comes out.

Hawk: you see 3 fox rabbits. One with blue goggles and a scarf, one in a red shirt with a yellow neck thing, and a blonde one with half her face covered in shadow?

Big hans: no.

Hawk: ok darn I just spoiled a section of a future story! Eh who cares.

Hawk gets in his ship and flies off.

SG

After long beating a snowman and getting balloons in a balloon, sg comes across second hans.

Second hans: lets go.

Sg: wow my part was discreditably short….

JAY

Jay: I need to hurry.

A saint Bernard enters.

Dog: hans sent me to help you.

Jay: cool I get to ride a dog.

Jay hops on and the dog starts moving.

Dog: I smell little hans, but be warned, hes a big little stinkbag.

Later…..

Jay runs into a round kid.

Little hans: hi!

Jay: lets get you home….

He rolls him and-

Fart.

Jay:0_0

Nearby animals: 0_0

Dog: 0_0

You: 0_0

Me: 0_0

Various other icons: 0_0

Later…

Jay is shown rolling little hans and wearing a gas mask.

Jay: im back!

Sg: good.

En: whats that smell?

Hans gross: my machine is fixed now I can send anything one place to another.

Sg: cool!

Jay: can it send us where we need to go next?

Hans: yep just sign vis.

Jay signs a piece of paper.

Jay: whats the paper anyways?

Hans: it says if you get lost, injured, or have your molecules rearranged its not my fault.

Jay: oh ok.

The 3 step on a pad and hans presses a button and the 3 vanish.

Hans: it works.

Little hans: I pooted.

The predator busts down the door.

Hans: can I help you?

Predator: yeah the author doesn't like farting of your kids kind, so if he ever breaks wind like that again, ill be back to beat ya so bad you will have to make sundials. Kapish.

Hans: yes…sir…

Predator: good….

The predator is about to leave.

Predator: ill take that clock for an annoyance fee.

He grabs a clock and goes.

Predator's voice: you need softer doors that almost broke my foot.

Little hans: daddy im scared.

Hans: me two son me two….

Meanwhile….

The 3 rematerialize in tinsel town.

Me: this is my favorite area so don't complain if the chapter is long!

Jay: ah tinsel town, home of the stars.

Mr.t: dang right succa!

They find a director.

Director: im ed wooden, but everyone calls me the director. You 3 look like you could have skills in the movies.

Sg: really?

Director: yeah in fact I got 3 roles open, 2 in stunt acting and one other role.

En: dibs on non stunt!

Sg: cool we get to be in the movies.

Jay: whats it even called?

Director: little bug planet. Its about alien robot bugs.

Later…

Director: ok stay in camera shot. And ACTION!

Jay: e gadd its hideous!

Sg: I know! And its gunna kill us!

Alien bug: kill!

Director: cut! Good!

After evading alien bugs, they take five.

Director: ok you know your part en!

En: no.

Director: you run away from monsters!

En: MONSTERS!

Director: action!

A bunch of monsters run in.

En: its just a bunch of props…..

Mcgruff: mcgruff kill!

En: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En runs screaming.

Director: eh might as well finish that other movie…

One crack of rats back later…..

Director: ok no screw ups I had to remorgage my house to afford this set!

Jay: whatever that means.

Director: ok you go in the ship and enter the mother ship.

He does so.

Director: if only I could fast forward this…

Hawk: I can!

He fast forwards to an alien brain thing.

Director: use the bombs to kill it!

Jay: k!

Jay throws bombs at the brain and it vanishes.

Jay: cool!

Director: you 2 are amazing! Im promoting you two to lead actors in my next film.

Jay and sg: cool!

Later….

Jay is shown in a helicopter.

Director: ok this film is called the sewn identity. You are playing as double o something. The baddie is called utter von nutter. Now jump out of this helicopter.

Jay: awesome!

Jay jumps out.

Director: he forgot the parachute.

Jay lands in front of a scientist guy.

Utter: ah zi sack jay….. Ve finally meet.

Jay: now what?

Utter dodge my robots.

Jay is shown on a pile of destroyed robots.

Utter: ok….

Director: ok now for the lazer scene, fake ones cost money so we are using real ones.

Jay: makes sense to me.

After dodging lazars jay meets up with utter again.

Utter: ah double o something. You will never save the leading lady!

Sg is shown in a cage.

Sg: save me double o something!

Jay: wait isn't the leading lady a non sack person?

Me: I didn't like her concept.

Jay: oh….k.

Later…..

Sg: lets book it!

The 2 run to find utter in a rocket.

Utter: see you in the sequel!

The rocket takes off.

Sg: ok… wana ride that car?

Jay: yeah!

The 2 get in a car.

Sg: floor it!

Jay does and the car drives past explosions, fire, and cloud strife fan girls(no offense to cloud fan girls).

Director: perfect! Im gunna get an award for this!

Later…..

Jay, en and sg exit a limo wearing tuxetos(the guys) and sg in a dress.

En: I hate showbiz.

Sg: hurry up! The award show is gunna start and im hosting!

Laterz…..

Sg is shown on stage.

Sg: ok our first award goes to-

A giant gorilla arm bursts from the ceiling and takes sg.

Sg: ok not awesome!

En: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jay: sg!

Director: Ron bad primate! I knew I should have casted airman.

Jay walks on stage and picks up an earring.

Jay: en we got to save her!

En: I dunno it sounds risky…..

Jay: come on!

The 2 ride a sandbag to the top.

Window washer: some monkey took a sack girl.

Jay: sir we need your washer riser thing!

Washer: no!

Airman pushes the washer off the building.

Jay: work this en.

After dark electric clouds, they reach the top of the winch.

Jay: that was close.

En: all electrocuted and crud): says you.

Maid: that monkey went by here, and he had the worst teeth.

Jay: we are close.

En: this is a very tall building.

They reach the top.

En: guess its not here.

Voice: ron no like!

A giant gorilla rises with sg in his fist.

Ron: me no like pain!

jay: let her go!

Ron: no!

En: finally a boss type battle.

Ron: ron smash!

En: oh my.

Jay: stay sharp!

They manage to dodge ron's fists.

Sg: im freaking out here!

Jay: don't worry!

Ron lowers his fists and head onto the roof.

Ron: squish puny rag things.

They mannage to evade being crushed by grabing his eyebrows.

Ron: get off!

Jay falls off and grabs on to one of ron's rotten teeth.

Jay: these are filthy….

The tooth and jay fallout and land back on the roof.

Ron: ow! Pain is less!

Sg: yeah pull them right out!

Jay: en lets yank teeth!

En: gross…

En manages to yank out a tooth.

Ron: yow!

Sg: only one left!

Jay: lets do this.

En: (sigh)… fine…

The 2 grab onto the last tooth.

Ron: yarg!

Jay: I feel it coming lose.

En: remind me to boil my hands after this.

The tooth falls out.

Ron: pain is gone…

Ron collapses and sg manages to get out of his hold.

Sg: phew that was so not awesome…..

Sg feels for her earring.

Sg: my earring… its gone!

Jay: oh here you dropped it when ron took you. Here let me put it on for you.

Jay puts the earring on sg then sg grabs him.

Jay: huh?

The screen changes to en with a disturbed look on his face. you also hear kissing noises in the backround.

En: oh my…..

The noises stop and jay walks in with lipstick marks all over his face.

Jay: definitely the best 15 seconds of my life…

Jay faints.

Director: well done you 2 now come on we got a carnival to attend!

They leave except for jay. Sg walks back in.

Jay: huh?

Sg: come on we are leaving.

Jay: oh lets go!

The 2 run back to the others.

To be continued…..

Cast;

Jay-himself

En-himself

Sg-herself

Ed " director" wooden-himself

Alien bugs- those alien face huggers from alien

Utter von nutter-

Mr.t-himself

Ron- himself

Window washer- tom hanks

Maid- ms. butterworth

Airman- himself

Monsters- monsters

Double o something- jay

Unnamed leading lady- sg

Whoever en played- en

Chuck Norris- himself(duh)

You-you(again duh)

Everyone else- who cares.

Ok now to be continued…


	4. the carnival of curadors

_I DO NOT OWN LITTLE BIG PLANET._

_Little big planet ch4; the carnival._

_Our felt friends are shown at a beach type place._

_En: howd we even get here?_

_Sg: dunno._

_Jay: don't question the plot._

_Carnival queen: we have been waiting, we even got a float reserved for you. You just got to decorate it._

_En: ok._

_Carnival queen: why don't you visit the other curadors too._

_Jay and sg: works for me._

_Both blush._

_En : I still cant believe its over….._

_Jay: then we can all go home._

_En: but my parents vanished._

_Sg: and mine kicked me out._

_Jay: oh…. Sorry…. Mine are dead._

_En; so we are all orphans?_

_Sg: well our age is never explained…._

_Director: aye you two and that other guy!_

_En: why me….._

_Director: get the award to the top for the picture._

_Later….._

_Director: now wake ron by pulling his fingers._

_Jay: or….._

_Jay uses an air horn and ron wakes up._

_Sg: that saved us time…._

_Director: good now heres a swimsuit for your float._

_Then they reach a clock themed float._

_Hans: gutentah sack people. Fix mine clock!_

_Jay: en you do it._

_En: figures send the one with glasses….._

_En gets the clock working._

_Hans: thanks heres a cowbell for your float._

_En takes the cowbell._

_Jay: well see ya._

_The 3 leave._

_Hans: id fall aslewp, but I still have nightmares._

_They come upon funubis and his pet bird._

_Funubis: you dig for oil!_

_Bird: your souls are mine mortals._

_En: did anyone notice the demonic bird._

_Sg: no._

_Jay comes back covered in dirt carrying a shovel._

_Jay: phew…._

_Sg: how do we get it out?_

_Jay: hmm…._

_Shows en in a hamster wheel type thing._

_En: I "pant" hate my "pant" life!_

_Sg: come on!_

_En: …."pant"_

_Sg takes funubis' bird ant puts it behind en._

_Bird: I will eat your children._

_En: !_

_En runs faster than sonic on caffeine._

_Sg: yes._

_Bird: lets play soccer…. With your skull._

_Sg: that bird is creepy._

_Jay leans over the hole and oil starts gushing out sending him in mid air._

_Sg: hold on ill get something for you to land on._

_En: man that was close._

_Jay lands on en._

_En: oye…_

_Funubis: here have some feathers for the float._

_Jay takes the feathers._

_Jay: much obliged._

_Funubis : say goodbye to the nice people._

_Bird: your mother plays card games in heck._

_Jay: that is a creepy bird._

_Carnival queen: those will do great on the float._

_Shows a white float with a large picture of a sack person on it._

_Jay(in link's voice): well I guess we better get going._

_After putting the stuff on the float the 3 decide to do some carnival related things so as not to bore you im gunna run infomercials._

_Dr.j: hi im dr.j and im here to promote the rest of Dr-J33's stories. Try reading clasics like super mari sunshine or Jowee's mansion or read newer stories like dtl sponge bob edition or final bio. Or better yet read dr.j. please nobody reads it please I want to be loved! So read all the Dr-J33 stories soon….. Except the fantasy that stinks._

_Our 3 heroes are shown returning with carnival based merchandise(use your imagination)._

_Jay: ok lets find the other curadors._

_They come across a dirty lamp._

_Genie's voice: help im stuck and the sticker doesn't work, try giving it a scrub._

_Sg: well there is a brush over there._

_Shows a bunch of fire and platforms._

_En: we need a better plan….._

_Jay: I gots it!_

_Jay uses en as a washcloth and uses the sticker on the lamp freeing the genie._

_Genie: thanks take this red rug roll._

_Jay: try saying that 10 times fast._

_They come upon emperor sario._

_Sario: greetings sack jay and en. Im not a villain. I need you to set off fireworks, my mother wont let me._

_Sg: ill do it Chinese person of almost unrecognizable gender that is totally not a villain._

_Jay: say hows the dragon._

_Sario: oh hes good infact his eggs hatched I brought pictures._

_Sario hands them pictures._

_Jay and en: aaaaaaaaawwwwww cute._

_Sg ziplines in._

_Sg: did it._

_Sario: thanks heres use of my personal driver._

_Driver: im crazy!_

_En: now what?_

_Jay: to the fat Australian guy!_

_YOU SAID THE A WORD!_

_They reach the mystic._

_Mystic: gday sack jay and his 2 friends I have yet to meet._

_En: we need one last thing for our float._

_Mystic: you can check the crocks… mate._

_Sg: awesome we get to wrestle some gators!_

_Crocodiles._

_Sg: yeah those two._

_They reach a crocodile with a didgeridoo in its mouth._

_Sg: score im gunna get that now. Here aligator…_

_The gator eats her._

_Jay: SG!_

_Sg(inside the gator): ew it smells and there is no light. Hey cool a psp._

_Jay: don't worry ill get you out of that gator!_

_The crocodile eats him._

_En: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Jay(inside the gator): en help your our only hope! Cool another psp._

_En: cowardly instincts….. Activating…. Must run…. Away….._

_Gator: im no alligator im a crocodile! Kill!_

_En: no ill save them or die trying on my feat. Now what would the author do….._

_GUNBLADE! GUNBLADE!_

_En: I got it!_

_En runs over to the aligator._

_En: I AM A MAN!_

_En punches it in the gut._

_Crocodile: oh noes!_

_It explodes yet jay and sg are somehow ok._

_Sg: weird…._

_Jay: but effective…._

_En: I did it! I found courage!_

_Courage: huh?_

_Insert final fantasy fanfare here._

_Sg: well lets put this stuff on the float!_

_Jay: right lets move._

_They put the stuff on the float._

_Carnival queen: this looks great now hurry the parade is starting!_

_Later…_

_The float is shown moving and a crowd of people are watching._

_En: so this is what its like to have pride…._

_Sg: woot! Awesome adventure!_

_Jay: its like a dream come true….._

_They reach a stage and get off the float._

_Carnival queen: and the winner of best float is… jay en and sg!_

_The 3: woot!_

_Bird: may their souls boil in the pits of demise!_

_Jay: we won!_

_A large trophy is handed to them by a human hand._

_En: so… where do we go from here?_

_Sg: dunno._

_Jay: I say we stick together! All in favor._

_En and sg: aye!_

_Jay: then its agreed we face whatever the author throws at us together._

_All 3: TOGETHER!_

_Epilogue._

_Mystic- continued to do whatever it is he does._

_Sario- started an age of peace and prosperity with the help of its new dragon guardians._

_Genie- started a rug company using monkey labor._

_Funubis- continued making parks with is demonic bird._

_Hans glock- continued making clocks with his sons and they studder each time they hear the word predator._

_The director- made a hit movie starring Will Smith and George Lopez._

_Me: eventually took over Australia but until then I write stories._

_You: whatever your doing now._

_Jay is shown walking through the down under until he reaches a house._

_Jay: ah finally home._

_Jay enters and sg is shown at the stove cooking something._

_Sg: hey jay._

_Jay: hey sg wheres en?_

_En comes down the stairs._

_En: your back._

_Jay: yep now whats for dinner?_

_Jay's voiceover: the mystic managed to get us a house in the down under. So we now live together. Its got a field nearby so that's good. Anyways whatever is thrown at us, we will face it…. Together…._

_THE END…._

_The bird appears in front of the end._

_Bird: hail saton!_

_Ok now it's THE END._


End file.
